Baby Kitsune Hiei
by Dragon Slayer122191
Summary: A spring, a mystirous woman, and a baby kitsune named Hiei. There is also a new charecter and why does this mystirous person know so much about Hiei. Read it to find out
1. How it Starts

Dragon Slayer122191: Okay it's time for the disclaimer. Who wants to do it? How about you, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: *Prrrrrrr*  
  
Dragon Slayer122191: Oh yeah you can't do it. How about you Kurama?  
  
Kurama: *Prrrrrr*  
  
Dragon Slayer122191: Oh you are both hopeless. Okay so I'll do it. I do not own Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, or Kuwabara. There I said it so don't sew me.  
  
Kurama: Because she is absolutely broke and she doesn't have anything worth trading for.  
  
Dragon Slayer122191: I thought you couldn't talk.  
  
Okay now that that is over with on to the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei was walking through a deep grassy forest looking for a hot spring to take a long southing bath after a long night of training. He thought this forest would be a grate place to look because it was famous for its wonderful DEMON hot springs. When Hiei found a perfect one far away from all the rest he sat down and started to remove his clothes. As soon as he was done taking off his clothes he set them down and got into the spring. Hiei sighed and sat there for a few minuets then began to bathe himself even though Hiei hates baths he know when it is really time to take one. Hiei dunked his head in the hot bubbly water and before he could take his head out of the water he saw a silver light floating around in the water. Hiei tried to grad it but it was to fast even for him. Then all of the sudden the sparkling silver light disappeared and changed into a beautiful naked young woman. "GGAAHHH," Hiei shouted scrambling out of the spring but as soon as he got out it seemed as if he shrunk. Then he noticed he couldn't talk any more. So he looked down at his body and saw he had been turned into a baby Kitsune.  
  
Mysterious Woman: "Ha, Ha, Ha. You fell right into my trap, Hiei just like every other demon who likes to be alone far away from any living person. Oh wait there is someone you like to be around, let's see. Oh yes, you like being around Kurama, Yusuke, oh and I thought you didn't like Kuwabara at all but I guess you do, and one more person someone that goes by the name of Krew. Oh what is this Krew is a human woman well she can't be better looking than me, right little Hiei. There is only one thing left to do should I leave you to die in the wild or....should I keep you for myself. Ha, Ha, Ha." After all that was said the mysterious woman disappeared back into the lake.  
  
Hiei: "GRRRRRRRRR. Damn you, you ugly bitch." Hiei thought to himself.  
  
Kurama: "Hiei where are you, Hiei. Hiei come here. Oh my god. Hiei what the heck happened to you." Kurama put down the food that he was holding and picked up the baby Kitsune that was Hiei. "Ha, Ha, Ha, you really can't take a bath without something happening to you. Maybe I would just prefer you to stink instead of being attacked or turned into something like a baby Kitsune." Kurama said while laughing every two words.  
  
Hiei: "Not funny, Kurama. Hey I can talk." Hiei said exitedly.  
  
Kurama: "No you can only talk to me telepathically and you can't do that to anyone else." Kurama said sarcastically to Hiei.  
  
Hiei: "Well bite me." Hiei sarcastically back to Kurama.  
  
Kurama: "Ok I will." Kurama said then turned into a fox and tempted to bite Hiei with his sharp teeth.  
  
Hiei: "Heh, Heh, Heh. I was just being sarcastic." Hiei cowardly said knowing from past experiences that Kurama's teeth hurt.  
  
Kurama: "Well then I guess your sarcasm will definitely get you far. Bye." Kurama said slyly and turned back into his human form and started walking away.  
  
Hiei: "Kurama wait. I was just kidding. I swear. Please don't leave me!!" Hiei shouted to Kurama as he was chasing Kurama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it. I hope you liked it because it's my first story. Please email me what you thought of it. email me at Epick1114@aol.com. I'm still writing the next chapter so you'll have to wait a little longer. Bye. 


	2. Getting From Here To There

Dragon Slayer122191: Time for the disclaimer. Who wants to do it?? Yukina: I'll do it. Dragon Slayer122191: You can't do it your not even here yet. Krew: Then I'll do it. Dragon Slayer122191: You can't do it ether. Krew: Well I quit. Dragon Slayer122191: You haven't even started yet. Hiei: Purr Purrrrr Gr Grrr Purrrr Kurama: Translation: Dragon Slayer122191 Does not own us or will she ever cause she didn't think of us first and if she would have she wouldn't be living in a three bedroom apartment with Five million cats. Dragon Slayer122191: I wouldn't have put it that way but at least it's over with. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************** WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER.  
  
When we last stopped Hiei had just been horrified about being turned into a baby kitsune. Then Kurama came along and started walking somewhere with Hiei. But where? **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
*Whistle*  
  
"Kurama Wait up, please wait up." Hiei cried while he was still chasing after Kurama.  
  
"Why do you need me aren't you strong enough to last alone in the wild." Kurama said jokingly to Hiei while he was still walking.  
  
"Not *huff* funny *huff* Kurama *huff*." Hiei said while taking heavy breathes after every word.  
  
"Who said I was joking." Kurama said while laughing at the little white fur ball named Hiei that was slowing down every second until he finally stopped and just sat there.  
  
*Whimper* *Whimper*  
  
"Are you whimpering?" Kurama asked the teary eyed Hiei.  
  
"Alright you can come with me, but you have to be good or else. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Kurama evilly laughed.  
  
*Shaking with fear of the crazy Kurama* "Maybe I should have just taken living in the woods." Hiei murmured to himself.  
  
"What did you say you would rather live on your own ok bye then." Kurama happily said to himself.  
  
"No, no I didn't say that."  
  
*****************************Five Minuets Later***************************  
  
"Hiei how did you get turned into a baby kitsune?" Kurama asked curiously.  
  
...... "Umm." Hiei thought.  
  
"Don't tell me that you don't know how you got turned into this." Kurama asked surprisingly.  
  
"Uh well do you really want to here this or not?" Hiei asked  
  
"Yes." Kurama said confidently.  
  
"Ok. Here goes. I was just about to take a bathe in the demon spring you found me at and well..." Hiei stopped. "A women appeared out of no where and turned me into this." Hiei finished quickly.  
  
"HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha Kurama couldn't stop laughing. He dropped to the ground clutching his fist trying to stop laughing.  
  
*Grrrrr*  
  
"Sorry Hiei bu....ha, ha, ha, your story is just.. just... ha, ha, to funny HA, HA, HA, HA." Kurama said laughing after every couple of words.  
  
"Are you done know Kurama?" Hiei asked as Kurama got back up.  
  
"Yes. Now I'm done. Kurama said wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.  
  
"So where are we going anyway?" Hiei asked Kurama. "And why is there so many steps that we...... oh no your not we are not going to the temple no way." Hiei said curious at first then ended in anger.  
  
"Oh yes we are and you can tell Yukina all about your little problem. I'm sure she would love to here it. Ha, ha." Kurama said to Hiei.  
  
"Oh, no, she would not like to hear all about it because I'm not going to be there to tell her." Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yes you are." Kurama said to hiei. "Here is the temple."  
  
"Finally," Hiei sarcastically said.  
  
"Hello Kurama. Hi umm who is that?" Yukina said.  
  
Ok well that's all I got for now hope you liked it. Oh and I wont update till I get a totale of five reviews I'll work and work on the story but I wont put any of it on line until I get five reviews. Got it? good. Bye. 


End file.
